Darkness Resurgent
by Darth Moonbeam
Summary: It is the 8th age of the world. Nearly 800 years after the first Imperial invasion of Earth, darkness begins moving again with renewed strength, both behind the Door of Night and in the distant reaches of the galaxy. Doom approaches as a massive New Imperial fleet closes in on Earth. The final battle is near. Rated M for explicit violence in later chapters. Fem! Elrond
1. Prologue

DARKNESS RESURGENT- PROLOGUE

More than eight hundred years after the first Imperial invasion of Earth, Britain has reached the zenith of its peace and prosperity. Crime, pollution, and poverty are non-existent. Even the North of Scotland has been cleansed of its dark taint and has been settled for some five hundred years. It is now a fair green country.

E.U scientists, in their quest for knowledge, have built an interdimensional portal allowing men to make contact with otherworldly entities… but trouble ensues for all when they make contact with Morgoth, now imprisoned in the Timeless Void.

Doom approaches as a massive New Imperial fleet moves to the invasion of Earth. The Dagor Dagorath is near.

"Thus spoke Mandos in prophecy, when the Valar sat in judgement in Valinor and the rumour of his word was whispered among all the Elves of the West. When the world is old and the Powers have grown weary, Morgoth, the Black Foe of the World, seeing that the guard sleepeth, shall come back through the Door of the Night out of the Timeless Void; and all shall be darkness, for the sun he will turn to black, and the moon will no longer shed his light.. But the Host of Valinor shall descend upon him as a searing flame, white and terrible. Then shall the Last Battle be gathered on the fields of Valinor. In that day, Tulkas shall strive with Morgoth, and on his right hand shall be Eönwë, and on his left TúrinTurambar, son of Húrin, returning from the Doom of Men at the ending of the world; and the black sword of Túrin shall deal unto Morgoth his death and final end; and so shall the Children of Húrin and all fallen Men be avenged.

Thereafter shall the Earth be broken and remade, and the Silmarils shall be recovered out of Air and Earth and Sea; for Feanor shall surrender them willingly Yavanna will rekindle the Two Trees, and a great light shall come forth. And the mountains of Valinor shall be levelled, so that the light shall go out over all the world. In that light the Valar will grow young again, and the Elves awake and all their dead arise, and the purpose of Ilúvatar be fulfilled concerning them. But of Men in that day the prophecy of Mandos doth not speak, and no Man it names, save Túrin only, and to him a place is given among the sons of the Valar." - The Later Quenta Silmarillion (History of Middle-earth, volume 11).

DISCLAIMER

I do not owe either the Silmarillion or Star Wars or any characters in them. All I own are my OCs. I am merely a child playing in the sandbox the great authors and directors have given us.

Here's the link for the story timeline: open?id=0B0mVqJu7rNapa1dIQTgzdWRZVFU

A/N: This is kind of a fanfiction pilot for an original fiction story that I will publish based on the plot with the same OCs but with the SW + silmarillion elements replaced with original ones. Will publish the original fic if i get reasonably good reactions for this. Be brutal and criticize as much as you have to! Also review + favorite + follow! Will try to get chapters up as often as possible but cant guarantee when cause I'm having my Alevels soon. Will try to get at least 1 chapter up a month though. Possibly two. More reviews make me more motivated to publish more! Hahaha


	2. Chapter 1: A Distant Shadow

CH.1: A DISTANT SHADOW

 **3** **rd** **June 2799**

 **8** **th** **Age 654**

 **New Rivendell**

 **Northern Scotland**

A pair of Elves sat side by side under a tall mallorn tree on a low hill overlooking a grassy plain. A road of flagstones wound across the plain, barely discernible by Elven eyes to vanish into a deep cleft in a far distant mountain range.

For long moments they sat and watched until the Elf on the right, a small, slim elleth wearing a simple blue dress, spoke up. She had pale yellow skin, long, fawn-brown hair with a thin crown braid, a flower of elanor tucked behind her ear, and large almond- shaped eyes with pupils the colour of pure gold.

'Remember the First Imperial Invasion and the concurrent invasion of the Black Land?' she asked the other Elf, this one a taller Vanyarin ellon with rich blonde hair and bright silver eyes.

He shuddered, his eyes glazing over for a moment.

'I remember it well enough.' he said, eyes riveted on a spot some distance away from the hill. 'There, I believe, was the entrance to the big bad's palace was. Scary and doubly disgusting.'

The elleth nodded her head in agreement. 'I'd sooner face a dozen Balrogs with a blaster pistol than go that way again.' she said.

He looked at her, noticing with surprise that her face was pale and drawn as if she was in pain, her hands clutched convulsively at the skirt of her dress. Everything was quiet and still and even the bright sun seemed to have grown still. For a long while, she sat with glazed, unseeing eyes as if walking in distant memory or listening to sounds in the night far away.

'Calathil? Calathil, are you alright? Snap out of it!' said the ellon, shaking her shoulders.

She shook herself, her eyes slowly returning to their normal golden colour. Her dress was damp with cold sweat, as if from great fear or illness.

'I don't feel well at all, Ithildir. Must be all those bad memories. Seven hundred- odd years hasn't shifted them in the slightest-'

But Calathil was cut off as a small, black- haired girl cannoned into her with what seemed to her to be the force of a rampaging rhinoceros. She fell flat on her back, eyes wide, all the breath knocked out of her, the flower of elanor flying out of her hair to land some distance away.

'Ai, Elbereth!' she exclaimed.

'Aunt Calathil! Aunt Calathil!'

Calathil got up, brushing grass of the back of her dress, and took a better look at her assailant.

'Well, if it isn't my favourite niece!' she exclaimed, a look of pure delight on her face. 'How are you today?'

The child stared at her, apparently worried, her sea-grey eyes wide, her forehead creased.

'Are you sick? I saw you shaking earlier.'

'I wasn't feeling well earlier, tithen-pen, but I'm better now.' said Calathi;, stroking the girl's glossy black hair. 'Go play with the others, Hermione: I'll be with you in a bit.'

Hermione disentangled herself from Calathil rather reluctantly and ran off, black hair flying in the wind.

'You know, Ithildir: there are times when I really feel ancient, and this is one of them. I forgot I'd just seen the 38th generation of Jihye's descendants.' said Calathil.

Ithildir nodded sadly. 'Sometimes, being Elves, we fail to notice how very quickly time passes in the mortal world.'

'And I can't shake the feeling that the excrement will hit the ceiling- mounted rotator ventilation device yet again, and soon,' muttered Calathil, mostly to herself. 'Let's hope it doesn't: I've had enough of Stormtroopers, ATATs, TIE fighters, and Super Star Destroyers to last me several Ages.'

But it would not be so.

Darkness would rear its ugly head again. And very soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble Ahead

Nope, still don't own either of them. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, but rather reaping the profits from my property.

A/N: Sorry, guys, and girls, for not posting a new chapter for so long. Life got in the way. I assure you that Darkness Resurgent will never be abandoned. Ever.

CH.2- TROUBLE AHEAD

As Hermione left, Ithildir looked searchingly at Calathil for several long moments.

'Saw right through you, didn't she? he said after a while.

She nodded. 'Jihye and her decendants have always had this rather weird ability of- understanding me, shall we say.'

'Typical of them.' he said. 'Well, meleth, I'm hungry and it's nearly lunchtime. Shall we go eat something?'

'Yeah, why not.' she said, getting up and tucking the flower back into her ear.

 **765ABY**

 **New Republic Intelligence Station**

 **Tatooine**

 **Outer Rim**

Captain Peeko set at his desk, perusing a datapad. Several more were strewn all over his desk. All concerned a potentially very grave problem that had been occupying an increasing amount of New Republic Intelligence's time recently: an increasing amount of Imperial Remnant activity on the worlds known to be occupied by it.

A driveyard had recently been constructed around the Far Outer Rim ice planet of Morag. While nowhere near the size of the Kuat driveyards in their full glory, New Republic experts were nevertheless of the opinion that it was perfectly capable of constructing capital ships of the size of the Old Empire or First Order super star destroyers, and might even, with some difficulty, be capable of constructing vessels the size of Supreme Leader Snoke's now destroyed command ship, the Supremacy. Knowing the Imperial philosophy, it was presumably being expanded even as he sat there.

Even more worryingly, the reconnaissance craft sent to survey Morag- which had returned images of the driveyard-a X-212, the New Republic's most advanced reconnaissance craft, developed less than a standard year ago- was not responding to communications at all, presumed destroyed. Before it had, it had however transmitted a few jerky images of what looked like an Old Imperial or First Order TIE Bomber or TIE Advanced with four arrow shaped wings firing a composite laser.

And as the X-212, although fairly lightly armed for a ship for its size, had been equipped with extremely robust shields, able to withstand a good number of heavy turbolaser blasts and with luck, two superlaser blasts, any fighter that could destroy those before the X-212 could escape would most probably outmatch any fighter the New Republic was currently deploying, and could very possibly threaten even the new Mon Calamari dreadnaughts or the Invincible- class unlike any Old Imperial or First Order fighter or bomber before them (none had ever succeeded in damaging Mon Calamari ships). Even the New Jedi Order's best Force- sensitive pilots would find it extremely difficult to survive a battle with more than one or two of these, and given that the Old Empire and the First Order was in the habit of deploying its fighters and bombers in the hundreds, if not thousands, the odds were very bad, to say the least.

This had to go to Republic High Command and Republic- allied planets and systems, he decided. Especially Earth, which would be one of the ...New Galactic Empire's first targets in revenge for Earth's resounding, though costly, victory over Old Imperial forces during the First Imperial Invasion of Earth.

 **Dining Hall**

 **New Rivendell**

 **Northern Scotland**

 **Earth**

As Calathil 'Laurechin' and Ithildir sat down for lunch ('Laurechin' being a name he had for her on account of her eye colour) a comms operator hurried towards them with a printout which he handed to Calathil.

She took one look at it and burst, in a most un- Elvish manner, into a stream of profanity in at least seven or eight different languages, including Quenya, Sindarin, Khudzul, Rohirric, and three different dialects of Orcish, among others, ending with a curse in Khudzul comparing Emperor Palpatine to the private parts of a beardless warg-humping orc.

Even Ithildir, by now rather used to this habit of hers, winced slightly, wishing he'd invested in a good pair of earplugs about eight hundred or so years ago.

'No need to swear like that, meleth: Emperor Palpatine's been dead for seven hundred and sixty-two years and is in God- only- knows how many pieces floating in space.'

'Read this!' she said, thrusting the printout at him.

He read it quickly and began muttering under his breath..

'And here I was thinking we were rid of the confounded Galactic Empire for ever!'

'You thought?' she said tartly. 'Looks like we'll be tangling with it for a good many more years.'

'So, what're you going to do, meleth?'

'I've half a mind to take a Six-Shooter and cast an eye over this infamous new driveyard at Morag. And if I manage to get a potshot at one- or two- or a thousand of their new fighters, so much the better.'

She looked up from her food to see a hallful of Elves and assorted humans goggling at her in astonishment: Ithildir was the first to speak up.

'You know, Calathil, you're quite possibly bananas, to put it kindly: an X-212 couldn't get away, and you think a SixShooter could do the job?'

'Remember, I outflew a dozen TIE's in a B747 full of passengers during the First Imperial Invasion: outrunning these new TIE's shouldn't be any problem in a purpose- built reconnaissance spacecraft.'

A frantic buzz of conversation broke out.

'Now you REALLY are touched in the head, Goldeneyes, dearest.' said Ithildir, momentarily forgetting to use Elvish.

'Hey.' She said, shrugging. 'They didn't call me Loony for no reason when we were at Hillcrest.'

P/S: Read and review for more chapters! Updating will be irregular restricted to whenever the Muse bites me: Still, more reviews motivate me to write more!


End file.
